Lost in Her Eyes
by ProblematicIndifference
Summary: Entry for the Taylor Swift challenge


**Hello again(: This is my entry for the Taylor Swift challenge! I've been doing a lot of these lately, hmm? Oh well. It's fun! Here we go:**

**Song: Crazier **

**Pairing: Draco/Luna**

**Rating: T (for safety)**

**Word Count: 9602**

**Title: Lost in Her Eyes**

**Summary: She drives him crazy. He drives her mad. Unfortunately, a love like this can't last. **

Blonde hair flashed in Draco's peripheral vision, making him look up from the book in his hands. The crowded hall had emptied without his notice, but before him stood a blonde girl with percular features and Ravenclaw robes. He knew her to be Loony Lovegood. Her father and his garbage pile of a magazine were very popular around Hogwarts lately, due to an interview by Potter in a recent issue. Draco, himself, could care less.

"Excuse me," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. It was soft, with a dream-like quality that he hadn't expected. He sneered, waiting for whatever obsertity would come out of her mouth. "I don't mean to bother you," she started, glancing around the empty hall quickly, "I was asked by a Slytherin girl to bring you this." she said, reaching in her bag and pulling out a small envelope. Draco recognized the handwriting on the front as Pansy's and nearly cursed.

With a flurish, he was on his feet, the book dumped recklessly on the floor. Luna took a step back, out of shock, but still held the letter out to him. He snatched it away, backing her up slowly against the wall, cornering her. His voice was menacing as he hissed, "If I find out you read even a word..." He let the threat hang, knowing it would be enough.

She looked back at him defiently, not the least bit intimidating. At least, she didn't appear to be as she said, "I would never read someone's personal business." Her soft, pale blue eyes met his gray ones with defience. He was shocked by her boldness. He was completely unconcious of the fact that he was leaning toward her ever so slightly.

He stepped back quickly when he heard a door open down the hall. He had the letter clenched in his fist and his eyes were still locked with her's. "Goodbye, Draco." she said, her voice almost sad as she turned to walk away. He was almost certain he saw regret in her eyes.

Draco was almost unsurprised when he saw her again the next night. He was on his way to the Owlery, a package in hand. It was late and he was risking getting into a lot of trouble, but it was important that he do this. He knew his mission and he planned to do it well. Unfortunately, Luna Lovegood was turning into a serious distraction.

She was standing at the edge of the room, looking out the small window. There was a tiny owl in front of her and she was feeding him treats. The moon, shining down on her, made her look other worldly. It bleached everything of color. Her hair took on a white shine, her skin a pale glow. He couldn't see her eyes, which were trained on something outside.

"It's beautiful out, isn't it?" she asked, making him jump. The package hit the floor with a dull thud and she turned to look at him. Her eyes were elight with amusement, an expression, he was shocked to find, that made him strangely happy. "Your head is full of knargles." she informed him simply, as if that explained everything in the world. "I could hear them buzzing before you came in the room." she added, when he didn't say anything.

"Knargles?" he asked, feeling confused. He knew she was strange, but this was new level of weird. She took a few steps toward him and he couldn't move. He realized with a shock that he _wanted_ her close. When she was only a few steps away, she picked up the package that he had already forgotten about.

"You dropped this." she said, holding it out for him to take. He reached out slowly, his fingertips brushing the back of her hand. Warmth flowed through them both and he shivered slightly. She let go of the box as soon as it was safely in his hands. "Goodbye, Draco." she said, just like before. This time her eyes held the same regret as she gave him a long, probing look. It was like she was asking him a question that he couldn't answer. "Don't get into trouble." she said, almost warning him. He watched her go, wondering what was going on with him.

For the next few weeks, Luna Lovegood consumed Draco's every thought. He was forgetting his mission, which was against the rules. He wasn't supposed to get distracted by schoolboy dramas. He had more important things going on.

Yet still, as he sat in the library, textbooks spread in front of him and forgotten, he was lost in thoughts of Luna. It had been three weeks since their last meeting in the Owlery. Every time he passed her in the hall or heard her voice in passing, his sense tuned into her. He was utterly consumed by her and he couldn't understand it at all. She was just a girl, after all. He never let girls get to him this way.

It had been a month, and it would be the night he was sitting in that library, alone, that she walked in. It was almost as if he sensed her. He looked up from the text he was more pondering then reading to see her standing in the doorway. She was wearing black and white leggings, a black tutu, and a white t-shirt with the Ravenclaw crest of the left breast. It was the strangest outfit, but it fit her perfectly.

"Hello, Draco." she whispered, coming over and taking a seat next to him. He just nodded at her greeting, knowing he should bolt. She was enough of a distraction and just being in her presence was dangerous. He couldn't make himself move though. He was stuck, his eyes looking at her intently, as if to memorize her features. "How've you been?" she asked, giving him her full attention.

"Insane, actually." he told her honestly, knowing this was going to end no where good but unable to stop himself. He needed to know if she felt this too, because it was driving him crazy. "Do you feel it too?" he asked, finding no need to explain. He took her small hand in his, the warmth spreading through him again. He didn't realize how cold he had been without her touch. She nodded at his question, leaning toward him a little. He took advantage of that, bringing his lips to her's gently. He never saw the tears in her eyes before she closed them, losing herself to his touch.

"Luna, it's unhealthy." Hermione said, her voice low and thoughful. She was sitting on a comfortable chair, Luna in front of her, looking miserable.

Luna sighed. She had been seeing Draco in secret for months. She was losing herself to him, falling head over heels and going crazy for everything about him. She knew it was wrong, but after three months, she wasn't sure she could stop. He was in love with her; she could feel it when they touched.

But Hermione was right. He was the enemy and she knew it. It was dangerous and she had to put an end to it. "I'll have to end it tonight." she said sadly, her voice going weepy. "I knew it was all apart of a mission at first, but Hermione..." Tears fell from her eyes and Hermione hugged her tight, feeling sorry for the girl.

Luna stood at the top of the Astronomy tower. The stars were shining brightly down upon her. She stared up at the moon, holding back the tears. The vile in her robes was weighing heavily on her heart. She knew she would have to do this, from the very beginning, but she never expected that it would be so hard in the end.

Warm arms wound their way around her waist, pulling her back against his solid, comforting chest. His lips at her ear made her shiver. "I've missed you." he whispered. She turned to head to the side, looking at him sideways. He kissed her cheek sweetly and she smiled, enjoying the final moment.

"I've missed you as well." she told him, turning in his arms to face him. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging herself to him and burying her face in his chest. She knew this was going to be hard; now it seemed impossible. "Draco..." she started, her voice giving away her intention as the tears spilled onto his shirt.

His arms fell slack and he stepped back, uncertainty and worry covering the love in his eyes. She sobbed silently and he shook his head sharply in denial. "Don't say goodbye, Luna." he said sadly, his voice cracking as he spoke her name.

She pulled her wand out of her robes and blurted out, "Petrificus Totalus." His body locked up and he fell backwards with a soft thud. She held back her sobs, knowing they would do her no good now. She had her mission to completely. The DA needed her to do this. The Order needed her to do this.

She cast the spells Hermione taught her, taking the memories of Voldemort straight from his head and putting them in the vile. Tears blurred her vision all the while and she only let them flow when her task was complete. He was looking up at her in betrayle as he struggled against the spell to no avail.

"You won't remember, I promise. I'd never leave you with this pain." she assured him, getting on her knees beside him. She kissed his lips one final time. "I love you, Draco." she whispered, stroking his cheek lightly before standing up. Her wand was pointed at his chest as she whispered, "Obliviate."


End file.
